


Elanor

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elanor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write mpreg, but when the prompt calls... :D

Aragorn gently bathed the sweat from Frodo’s brow as the contraction finally ended. “Alright, little one, you did very well. The babe’s head is crowning; it shouldn’t be much longer.” Frodo relaxed back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

He watched Sam bring Frodo’s hand to his lips and softly kiss it. Sam’s face was drawn, worry evident though he tried to conceal it from Frodo. It had been a long, difficult labor. He prayed that all would end well.

***

Aragorn laid the baby carefully into Frodo’s arms and smiled as the exhausted hobbit said, “Her name is Elanor.”


End file.
